Ponzoña
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: [AU] Oh, Clichés. Como los odiaba. Pero lo peor era que su vida era uno. Aunque, ¿quién decía que tenía que todos los clichés debían ser amorosos? Si bien follarse a su jefe ya era jodido, imagínense enamorarse. Y más de ese cabrón. Antes muerta. Por algo, dicen que el amor es Ponzoña. [Fic partícipe en el concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**Rating:** M.

 **Summary** : Oh, Clichés. Como los odiaba. Pero lo triste era que su vida era uno. Aunque, ¿quién decía que tenía que todos los clichés debían ser amorosos? Si bien follarse a su jefe ya era jodido, imagínense enamorarse. Y más de ese cabrón. Antes muerta. Por algo, dicen que el amor es Ponzoña.

 **Pairing:** Naraku/Kagura.

 **Advertencia:** _Lime_ , incluso posible _Lemon_.

 **Prompt:** #1-En la oficina (con empleados cerca) # (En una fiesta o evento social) "Si no estuviéramos aquí, te juro que te comería entero/a". # Caricias bajo la mesa durante una reunión con otras personas, más intenso a solas.

 **Disclaimer:** He de aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo en mi historia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Ponzoña»**

 **I**

Sin duda, eso _sí_ que era extraño.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que se ponen a pensar en todo lo que han hecho en su vida, arrepintiéndose de casi todas sus malditas decisiones? ¿Cómo era que le llamaban a eso los adolescentes modernos? ¿Depresión? ¿Estupidez?

" _Lo que sea"_ ─pensó, rodando los ojos _._

Kagura estaba en ese momento. En esa crisis emocional, planteándose qué carajos estaba haciendo con su mísera existencia, mientras jugueteaba con su abanico, abriéndolo de a ratos y meciéndolo para así poder aplacar esa calurosa noche que la tenía tan agobiada.

Le daba gracias al cielo por nunca andar sin aquel preciado objeto encima, que podía sacarla de ciertas situaciones incómodas.

Cansada de todo el barullo de aquel infernal salón, sumado al conjunto de gente que hacía que el ambiente fuese pesado, espeso, sofocante; había encontrado su escape al escabullirse por uno de los grandes portones de roble hacia el patio de aquel inmenso lugar.

Se siguió preguntando a sí misma qué mierda hacía allí y por qué no estaba en su casa, mirando una película de esas cursis y pomposas acompañada por un kilo y cuarto de helado, mientras se asqueaba por el excesivo romanticismo y se reía de la idiotez de sus personajes.

Sí, eso sonaba a un buen plan.

Sonrió de manera boba al imaginarse la situación. Bajo el ventilador y con el resguardo del aire acondicionado. Una noche más que perfecta. Mucho mejor que cualquier tonta fiesta.

Ni tenía idea por qué había decidido ir ese año. Nunca, pero _nunca_ iba a las fiestas de la empresa. Si bien sabía que tenían su fama por ser _"lo más de lo más"_ , destacándose por ser lo mejor que sucedía en esa mugrosa ciudad, una vez al año.

Por favor, ni que fuese la puñetera ceremonia de los Oscars.

Si entregaran premios, dineros o lo que fuera, bueno, entendería por qué tanta gente querría ir a la tan exclusiva celebración. Pero nada de eso. Tenían que organizarla ellos, amargarse entre sus obligaciones y las nuevas tareas asignadas por su histérico jefe, el cual no toleraba errores.

Ni a los inútiles, pero eso era otra cosa.

¿Y qué era lo que celebraban, querrán saber?

Pues bien, absolutamente nada. O al menos, luego de trabajar allí por años, seguía sin saber para qué carajos hacían todo eso. Y cada vez más se convertía en un mega evento donde todo el mundo estaba y quería estar involucrado y ella solo quería salirse de allí.

En todos los años que llevaba trabajando en esa empresa, solo había asistido a unas pocas fiestas. No porque no la invitaran, sino porque nunca le cogió el gusto a tener que vestirse excesivamente formal, ponerse unos zapatos de ochenta centímetros y desfilar cual modelo mientras sufría por mantener su compostura y verse perfecta.

Era algo ridículo.

Por eso, decidió darse a la fuga con cualquier excusa. Y por más tonta que fuera, siempre lograba convencer a sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo a su superior. Pero no se había podido salir con la suya ese año.

Un largo suspiro se deslizó entre sus labios carmín, mientras contemplaba en silencio el bello jardín y sus decoraciones florales. Con asientos de tanto en tanto, el césped perfectamente cortado y varios arbustos que decoraban los costados del terreno.

Grandes árboles rodeaban la zona, delimitando con sus robustos troncos la propiedad. Sus copas se mecían con el viento, el cual se mostraba juguetón, haciendo que sus ramas se flexionaran y sus hojas se sacudieran suavemente, en una danza. Un compás sin música.

Esa noche, era una noche sin luna. Solo amparada por aquel hermoso batallón de estrellas plateadas que alumbraban con su halo blanquecino en ausencia del astro lunar. Algo que se le antojaba relajante y bello de ver.

A pesar de las constantes brisas, el clima era pesado, algo asfixiante, a decir verdad. De ahí la razón de su huida, pues a pesar de que la estancia estuviese equipada con ventilaciones y acondicionadores de aire, había mucha gente. Mucha demasiada gente.

Vamos, no era una antisocial, pero todos los personajes que trabajaban con ella era mejor perderlos que encontrarlos. No a todos, pero sí a la mayoría. Especialmente cuando estaba en sus días de "me-miras-y-te-arranco-la-cabeza".

Eran tiempos difíciles, qué podía decir.

La música que en algún momento había sido tranquila y suave, dándole paso a un ambiente ameno, perfecto para charlar, se convirtió en melodías frenéticas y perfectas para sacudir el esqueleto, como decían los viejos.

Las luces de neón brillaban, traspasando los ventanales y dejando ver su alcance incluso en el pasto a sus pies. Los vidrios temblaban cada tanto, siguiendo el ritmo de esa desenfrenada música que había comenzado a hacer sonar el Dj, mientras todos los que se encontraban allí dentro se creían muchachos de dieciséis años en plena juerga.

Había algunos que parecían putos monos salidos de control, se escuchaban los gritos y toda la bulla que hacían.

No era la más divertida del mundo, lo sabía.

Es que su diversión era… _distinta_. Quién sabe, cada loco con su tema, dicen por ahí.

Negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino, moviéndola ligeramente para hacer girar su tinto contenido, oyendo como los pocos cubos de hielo que quedaban sin derretir tintineaban contra el vidrio. Se terminó el líquido restante de un solo trago, sintiendo cómo el alcohol ardía en su garganta.

─¿Divirtiéndote?

 _¡Bingo!_

Y ahí, damas y caballeros, estaba su razón de asistencia a ese lugar.

Automáticamente su ceño se frunció y no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber de _quién_ se trataba.

─¿Qué quieres?

No se movió ni un ápice, pero sabía que el maldito estaría sonriendo, con esa típica elegancia y socarronería suya.

─Oh, que manera más educada de tratar a tu jefe ─comentó, adelantando unos pasos para ponerse a su lado, mientras le tendía una nueva copa. Kagura le miró con una ceja alzada, a lo que él bufó─. No tiene nada.

Desconfiada, tomó lo que se le ofrecía y colocó la que ya tenía en una de las tantas mesas ratonas que había allí. Le miró de reojo, aún intrigada por su _cortesía_.

─No sabia que pudieras ser un caballero ─masculló, dándole un primer sorbo a su _Cosmopolitan_ , disfrutando de su sabor.

─Ni que tú podías ser una dama ─respondió, con un tono burlón─. Aunque, a decir verdad, te queda bien el disfraz.

Su entrecejo se arrugó, siempre con sus aportaciones tan educadas y dulces. Así era él, pero suponía que eso era lo que le hacía atractivo. Además de su físico, su larga y rizada cabellera negra, sus bellos ojos rojos como sangre, como si fuera un demonio. Y podría pasarse horas hablando de ellos. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataban de lentillas o alguna operación ocular, pero no. Eran cien por ciento naturales. Por más extraño que sonara.

Su mano se posó sobre baja espalda, acariciando la piel desnuda que relevaba el escote de su atrevido vestido largo. Sus ásperas yemas delinearon con suavidad el camino de su columna vertebral, ascendiendo y luego repitiendo todo el camino, descendiendo. Llegando hasta el borde, justo donde cubría la delicada tela.

Esa simpe caricia le hizo dar un ligero escalofrío, pero no había dicho nada. Empero, cuando el moreno tiró de ella para estrecharla contra sí, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido de protesta por el poco cuidado.

─Cuidado animal, me harás volcar ─le retó.

─Tan dulce, como siempre, _querida_.

El hombre esbozó una ancha sonrisa llena de burla, inclinándose un poco para verle directamente de frente. Cara a cara. Un ligero sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas cuando notó que su trasero era agarrado. Eran claras sus intenciones.

Se ofuscó ante su gesto, golpeando la mano que se encontraba sobre su retaguardia, logrando soltarse.

─Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

El aludido se alzó de hombros.

─Supongo que hay que aprovechar ─dijo como si nada─. Sería más fácil si estuvieras adentro con todos, que aquí afuera.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

─Podría intentar ser más… _romántico_ , ¿sabes? ─ironizó, jugueteando con la rodaja de limón que decoraba el cóctel, el cual ya casi terminaba.

Por su parte, Naraku había dejado su vaso de vodka vacío sobre la misma mesilla que ella había colocado su copa anteriormente. Ahora se encontraba mirándola con una expresión entre aburrida y fastidiada. Como de costumbre.

Por precaución, decidió terminarse su trago y dejarlo a salvo junto con los demás recipientes vacíos. No quería romperlo y después correr el peligro de cortarse con los vidrios. Menos aún si era culpa de ese tarado.

─Déjame pensar… ─hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras parecía meditar por unos breves segundos, dando un par de pasos hasta ella. Se detuvo a sus espaldas y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, apegando su espalda a su pecho. No le dio tiempo para reaccionar, cuando él había posado sus labios sobre su nuca, para luego susurrar en su oído─: Si no estuviéramos aquí, te juro que te comería entera.

Su piel se erizó ante su repentina acción y se quedó paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante eso.

─¿Feliz?

Y si había logrado que cayera en sus sucios juegos de seducción, ahí la había cagado. Y de una manera monumental.

─Idiota.

Forcejeó y se alejó, dándole la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma, cubriendo la zona de su busto, queriendo ocultar todo rastro de excitación visible. Sabía muy bien sus puntos débiles.

Maldito Naraku.

─No hay nada que te venga bien. ─Se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, pero su molestia era palpable─. Yo solo hago lo que tú me pides. ─Su tono le decía todo lo contrario.

Ella suspiró, sin atreverse a darse vuelta, quedando viendo en dirección a la pared. Como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el lugar, pero lo único que quería era calmar sus sentidos.

Le pedía demasiado.

El pelinegro no era alguien de palabras dulces o acciones caballerosas. Pensaba solo en sí mismo, en sus necesidades. Nunca se esperaría recibir algún mensaje de su parte del tipo: _"¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día?"_ , lo suyo era más demandante, nada de tapujos o suavidades. Estaba más que acostumbrada a recibir textos suyos del estilo: _"Hoy follamos"_ o _"Libera la agenda, hoy pasas la noche conmigo"_. Y esos eran los más leves de todos.

Además, nunca eran preguntas, sino órdenes, a las que nunca podía oponerse. ¿Y por qué? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Si bien sabía que si se negaba su trabajo pendería de un hilo, también debía admitir que a ella le gustaba. Que disfrutaba de todo ese peligro, de ese secretismo. Y desde el inicio, supuso que su jefe haría todo lo posible para meterse entre sus piernas y al final, lo había conseguido. Pero como siempre, era ocasional y cero sentimental.

Arrugó la nariz, disgustada con el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué quería? Ellos no eran nada. Su relación era algo sin etiquetas, hecha para la satisfacción carnal. Nada más. No tenía por qué esperar ni querer más.

Naraku observó a su empleada en silencio, sin ningún recato o disimulo, deleitándose con la forma en la que la fina tela de seda abrazaba las voluptuosas curvas de la mujer. Con un gran escote, tanto de espalda como de delantera. A eso se le sumaba un corte en el costado de la falda, el cual permitía que una de sus largas y torneadas piernas se asomaran cada tanto.

Pero lo que más salía favorecido con su atuendo, era su trasero. Redondo y suave. Perfecto para apretar, ¡y vaya que lo había hecho!

Era muy atractiva. Sin duda. Con unas facciones delicadas y bien femeninas, ojos rojos granate, similares a los suyos, y una despampanante figura que dejaría a cualquiera boquiabierto. Pero él no era cualquiera y la conocía bien. Podía parecer algo por fuera y ser todo lo contrario. Era muy testaruda, orgullosa y sin duda, muy difícil de manipular. Sobre todo, con las estupideces feministas que tenía encima y le daba el brote cada tanto.

Que Dios lo amparara si ése era uno de sus tantos episodios.

─¿Qué tanto me miras? ─Le llamó la atención.

¡Qué carácter tenía!

─¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso para mirarte? ─Su matiz amenazante y su intenso mirar le recordaron a un depredador, acechando a su presa.

Siempre le había gustado pensar en Naraku como una araña: escurridizo, manipulador, malvado y venenoso.

Un completo bastardo.

Oh sí, y ella tenía cierta debilidad por los de su tipo.

Era un cabrón sí, pero no la había forzado ni chantajeado ni una sola puta vez para conseguir lo que quisiera respecto a su persona. Sabía muy bien que, si estaban en la situación que estaban, era porque había consentido todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Quizás se había visto convencido por alguna de sus tretas, haciéndola caer en sus sucias y manipuladoras garras, pero aún así no había sido obligada a nada que no quería.

Y si bien era un cretino, un idiota y todo lo que quisiera, desprendía esa elegancia, esa sensualidad que la atrapaba y la perseguía hasta en sus más oscuros y vergonzosos sueños. Había fantaseado con aquel hombre desde la primera vez que lo había visto y a medida que lo había conocido, ese "amor-odio" había ido en aumento. Bah, sería algo más como "deseo-odio".

Había estado tan absorta en su mundo de estupideces que no se había dado cuenta que se habían quedado mirando fijamente. Al notarlo, se sonrojó y alejó la vista, algo atontada. Eso solo hizo que su mueca guasona se agrandara, así como su ego.

─Veo que no soy el único que disfruta del espectáculo. ─Siguió ridiculizándola, acercándose a paso lento, haciendo que el poco más de metro que los separaba, desapareciera.

Se vio acorralada contra la pared, con sus brazos cerrándole los escapes por los laterales. No podía mirar a otro lado, estaba atrapada en sus orbes carmesí. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, la música ya no le parecía nada estridente y el reflejo de las luces de color ya no le molestaban para nada.

Se sintió algo expuesta, en peligro. Se podía oler en el aire, no podría escapar de ahí tan fácil. Pero… ¿eso era lo que quería?

Su mano bajó a su cintura y siguió su decenso. No hizo nada para detenerlo. Sus caricias se fueron deslizando hasta atacar el borde del vestido, rozándolo cada tanto, pero sin llegar a traspasar esa frontera.

Al confirmar su disposición, la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarle de frente, para luego bajar lentamente hasta poder atrapar sus labios.

No fue un beso tierno, ni lento. Sino hambriento y apremiante, atacando salvajemente su boca, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa por la brusquedad del acto, más no se negó, respondió con la misma intensidad.

No había podido evitarlo. Si bien había querido alejarlo, la tensión acumulada entre ellos había llegado a un punto insostenible. No podía aparentar tranquilidad en un momento como ése. Si bien sabía que debía mantener la compostura, rechazarlo, pues podían ser vistos por cualquiera que decidiera salir a tomar aire o lo que fuera. Estaban a la vista de todo el mundo.

No había podido resistir, una vez más, se había visto presa de sus redes. Sus telarañas, en realidad. Recordemos que era una araña, una muy ponzoñosa y codiciosa.

Pero eso era lo que la cautivaba y la hacía pedir por más.

Lo odiaba y se había prometido mil veces que no volvería a repetirse, pero no. Siempre sucedía lo mismo y era irrefrenable.

Los dedos que antes alzaban su barbilla, ahora se enredaron en su cabello, tirando del mismo para obligarla a abrir más la boca, profundizando más su ardoroso y nada inocente roce.

Y ya de paso, arruinarle el elaborado recogido de peluquería.

Su apasionado y para-nada-amoroso besuqueo se cortó cuando, con un pequeño suave empujón en el pecho, logró que se apartara un par de centímetros, siendo ésa toda la resistencia que pudo oponer.

Su respiración era descoordinada y alborotada. Sus labios estaban hinchados por el contacto.

─Aquí no.

Su voz sonó ligeramente ronca debido al deseo.

Se reprendió mentalmente al quedar delatada. Pero poco a poco había comenzado a perder la noción de a su alrededor, dejándose llevar y eso no era algo bueno.

Naraku miró a los costados, confirmando que nadie estaba cerca y la contempló con una ceja alzada y cierta sorna.

Con el labial corrido, ligeramente despeinada, las mejillas sonrojadas y bastante agitada.

 _Adorable._

─¿Tienes miedo de ser vista? Pensé que no te importaría, ya que siempre andas _tan_ …

─¿ _Tan…_? ─insistió, con cierta molestia.

Roló los ojos. No había nada que le viniera bien a esa mujer.

─Lo que sea ─refutó, con cierto hastío, siempre había una buena excusa para buscar pelea─. No hay nadie.

Señaló a sus espaldas, sabiendo que tenía razón. Estaban todos muy concentrados en disfrutar de la música y bailar como si fuera el último día de su vida. Después de todo, era un honor formar parte de la lista de invitados de Naraku Takeda y debían aprovechar la velada como nunca.

Y eso la incluía.

Se suponía que no debería preocuparse, ¿no?

Al verla en medio de la duda, aprovechó una vez más y volvió a encerrarla contra el pálido muro, haciendo un poco más de presión con su propio cuerpo sobre el femenino, demostrándole que no le dejaría escapar. Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo ante la repentina acción.

─¡Oye…!

No pudo seguir con su protesta, fue acallada por sus labios, los cuales querían ganar dominio sobre su persona. Rodeó su nuca e hizo una leve presión, obligándola a responder de manera torpe.

Un nuevo apretón la hizo abrir un poco más la boca, para así profundizar más el contacto. Mientras tanto, su otra mano bajó hasta tomar una vez más su trasero, apegándola aún más a él.

Sus dedos se encerraron en las solapas de su traje, como única manera de mantener su equilibrio, pues sus rodillas habían flaqueado ante tal muestra de autoridad ante su ser, la cual, por cierto, desconocía haberle otorgado.

Pero si bien había hecho apaño a toda su voluntad para evitar que eso sucediera, sus defensas habían caído ante su insistencia y a medida que sus caricias se volvían más osadas y más se hacían notar la _necesidad_ de su jefe por poseerla allí mismo, sentía un cosquilleo intenso en su bajo vientre, acompañado por el aumento de la humedad entre sus piernas.

Se dejó hacer y gimió cuando su espalda golpeó sin cuidado contra la pared que separaba la diversión de los otros de su propia _diversión_. Vaya situación.

Si bien lo habían hecho cientos de veces en la oficina, al borde de ser descubiertos, era tan fácil como echar el cerrojo y listo. Golpearían, pero no podrían entrar y arruinarlo todo. E incluso con esas, la adrenalina y el miedo a ser pillado estaban siempre, cien por ciento, presentes. Pero allí, si alguien se llegaba a avivar un poco y salir para hacer-lo-que-fuera-que-hacen-los-que-salen-afuera, los descubrirían. ¡Allí no había ningún cerrojo que echar, maldita sea!

No era como si su _amo_ (como él jodía para que le dijera) estuviera casado o algo, o ella estuviera de novia con alguien. Nada de eso. No habría ningún problema con blanquear su relación, ninguno, cero; pero… _pfffffft_. ¿Ellos? ¿En una relación? ¡Pero si estaban en una misma habitación más de una hora y se terminaban sacando los ojos! No se imaginaría si tuvieran que vivir juntos. Terminaba muertos los dos al primer día.

Que Dios la amparara si alguna vez se diera esa situación.

Mientras se encontraba en su mundo de mil maravillas, tildada en la nada, el hombre se las había arreglado para alzarla de los muslos y hacerla abrir las piernas, usando de nuevo la _muralla-separa-mundos_ (pues literal parecían ser dos mundos distintos el adentro y el afuera) como soporte para su peso. Lo había notado un poco después de que cortaron el beso, de lo que tampoco se había dado cuenta hasta hacía milésimas de segundos atrás.

El vestido había complicado un poco la acción, pero al final se las habían arreglado. Si se trataba de follar, él siempre lo hacía.

El muy cabrón…

La erección de su acompañante presionó contra su centro, arrancándole un pequeño gemido y aumentando aún más el calor abrasante que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, haciendo un camino descendente. Ella suspiraba, complacida, totalmente rendida, mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de su cómplice.

Tenían que parar, debían parar, eso estaba mal…

 _No podían parar._

Ya no.

El valle de sus senos se vio atacado por sus besos y lametones, mientras intentaba bajar el cierre y luego las finas tiras de su vestido para descubrir su pecho. Al mismo tiempo que su otra mano comenzaba a ascender desde su rodilla, hasta su muslo y finalmente al centro de su humedad.

Ahogó un jadeo cuando sus dedos acariciaron su sexo por sobre la fina tela de sus bragas, las cuales fueron corridas para permitirle acceso a aquella zona tan sensible.

No podía hacer ruido, tenía que aguantar. Tenía que callarse de una vez o los descubrirían.

Bastardo, estaba disfrutando verla sufrir para no hacer ni un mísero ruido que los delatara.

Además, creía que no había mencionar que lo jodidamente incómoda que era esa posición. Él doblado para alcanzar sus pechos y ella alzada contra la pared, haciendo un poco de fuerza para mantener la espalda recta.

Y mientras Kagura era vilmente desnudada y aprovechada, Naraku seguía intacto.

Bah, desnuda no estaba, pues el idiota estaba teniendo problemas con el cierre, por lo que no podía bajarle el vestido, entonces se conformaba con lo que estaba a la vista.

Y que se jodiera pues no le ayudaría. Ésa era su rebelión. O algo así.

Todo intento de hacer algo se vio frustrado cuando una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina, justo cuando él dejó de juguetear con su clítoris para introducir un dedo en su interior, embistiéndola a un ritmo que le sacó la respiración. Y eso empeoró cuando un poco después agregó un segundo dedo.

Se aferró a sus hombros, justo cuando él alzó la cabeza y reclamó sus labios ferozmente, devorándolos con necesidad, mordisqueando su labio inferior con cierta rudeza, al punto que parecía que iba a lastimarla.

Frunció el ceño y ante su excesiva brusquedad decidió hacer lo único que, en su temporal lucidez, se le vino a la mente: morderlo.

Inmediatamente se separó y la miró entre sorprendido e indignado, preguntándole un mudo _"¿Acaso me mordiste?"_ con la mirada. Y sabía que se pondría de los pelos en tan solo cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

Detuvo todo movimiento, haciendo que, en el fondo, se arrepintiera de haber hecho eso, resoplando internamente en protesta, queriendo ordenarle que siguiera, que no parara. Pero su orgullo era demasiado grande para admitirlo, así que solo se le quedó viendo como si nada, con la boca hinchados a más no poder.

Era obvio que pensaba decir algo, pero alguna razón que desconocía lo detuvo. Se quedó atento, escuchando algo que ella no era capaz de percibir y sin decir nada, la soltó. Haciendo que cayera sentada y se diera un buen golpe.

─¡¿Qué mierda te pa-?!

Se interrumpió a sí misma al ver cómo se acomodaba apresuradamente (aunque él estaba perfecto, era ella la que estaba casi despelotada) y miraba hacia la puerta, entre queriendo disimular y queriendo matar a alguien.

En seguida entendió y dejó su dolor de culo y protestas en segundo plano, acomodándose las vestiduras en un tiempo récord y parándose, haciendo como si nada, justo a tiempo para cuando el intruso que Naraku había presentido que se acercaba ─empezaba a creer que ese cabrón tenía un sexto sentido o algo, lo que confirmaba aún más su teoría de que era una araña─, hiciera aparición en escena.

Era Byakuya.

No sabía si amarlo por salvarla de lo que había estado queriendo evitar u odiarlo por interrumpir lo que finalmente había dejado que sucediera y estaba disfrutando bastante.

" _Estúpido Byakuya"_ ─pensó, mientras intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía su agitación, sonrojo y, claro está, excitación.

Pero, por otro lado, ver cómo su jefe intentaba aparentar que nada pasaba era demasiado gracioso. Se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto, ¡y claro que lo estaba! Una vez que estaba teniendo lo que quería y venían a cagarla. Aunque, a diferencia de Kagura, él fingía mucho mejor. Después de todo, no habían llegado a hacer nada.

Gracias a Dios que se había dado cuenta antes.

Ahora que lo notaba, estaba nombrando demasiado a Dios últimamente. ¿Se estaba volviendo creyente? ¿Sería una iluminación divina? Nah, él seguiría siendo un bastardo sin alma. No había dios que pudiera cambiarlo. Es más, ni Dios, ni todo su ejército de ángeles y santos podrían hacerlo cambiar. Nació así y así se quedaba.

Aún en su confusión ─y desinterés, también cabía aclarar─ no les prestó la más mínima atención a lo que ambos hombres hablaban. Estaba demasiado ocupada confeccionando una lista mental de todas las posibles muertes que le daría a ese tarado. Aunque, al menos, le daba el crédito de que había reaccionado a tiempo y había evitado que los descubrieran, obviando que en el proceso la tiró al suelo como si fuese nada.

Se las pagaría.

Encima, eso fue para nada, pues se trataba Byakuya. El único que sí sabía lo que sucedía entre ellos. Había hecho semejante despelote por ese estúpido. Hasta podría jurar que la había mirado con burla e incluso que había hecho un comentario sobre la situación.

Aún enrabiada como estaba, se quedó calladita. Mejor si la mierda luego se las tiraba en privado. Porque si se ponía a discutir allí, seguro que terminaría matando a alguno de esos dos.

¿Había dicho ya que estaba más irritada y frustrada que la mierda? Ese cosquilleo de placer se había convertido en uno de rabia y hasta odio. Era definitivo, mataría a alguien.

─Kagura, vamos adentro.

Y ahí se tuvo que tragar todo su orgullo, no decir nada y caminar detrás de ellos, educadamente como la _dama_ que era. Claro, que en su mente estaba puteándolo hasta en ruso si hacía falta.

─Maldito hijo de pu-…

Se las haría pagar.

 **II**

Estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas, esperando por el postre. Mientras que, por su parte, tenía la mala suerte de estar en la misma que Naraku.

 _Bingo, por segunda vez en la jodida noche._

Si seguía con esa suerte quizás que hasta se sacara la lotería. Quién sabía, quizás que sí.

Miró con desinterés el suflé de vainilla con azúcar quemada que había en su plato. Lo pinchó un poco con la cuchara, de lo más aburrida. No sabía dónde carajos meterse. Era por eso que nunca iba a esas fiestas de mierda.

La música ya era tranquila y melódica de nuevo, y no una convulsiva y descontrolada como esa que había sonado cerca de media hora atrás. Al menos, eso ayudaba a calmar un poco los nervios, que le venía de lujo.

Estaba muriéndose del fastidio.

Mientras que su jefe y todos los que estaban sentados con ellos charlaban activamente de vaya a saber Dios qué, Kagura estaba decidiendo si matar a todos o suicidarse allí mismo.

Última vez que se dejaba convencer de ir.

Aunque más que haber sido convencido, fue más como… ¿Obligada? ¿Amenazada? Ni puta idea, pero había algo raro ahí en medio y debería averiguar qué era. O no. No tenía ganas de hacer de detective de sus líos mentales, así que mejor ignoraría eso. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras fingía estar escuchando atentamente la charla, se cruzó de piernas, olvidando que su preciado abanico se encontraba sobre su falda, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. Justo debajo de la mesa.

Refunfuñó en voz baja, para luego levantar el mantel y buscar el objeto. Y justamente había caído entre los pies del moreno, el cual estaba enfrentado a ella. Si se estiraba, lo alcanzaba, pero debía meterse un poco debajo de la mesa para ello.

Sus compañeros miraron intrigados sus acciones, preguntando si sucedía algo, a lo que solo respondió que buscaba algo que se le había caído, intentando no sonar muy seca demás.

Se esforzó un poco para no caer de cabeza hacia delante debido a la postura incómoda en la que había quedado, doblada hacia adelante con la cabeza casi apoyada en las rodillas, buscando a tientas su pertenencia, sin éxito alguno.

Se disculpó con los hombres que la rodeaban, los cuales, a pesar de querer aparentar normalidad, estaban atentos a sus movimientos, y se puso de pie. Seguidamente se agachó y gateó hasta desaparecer bajo el mantel.

Encontró el abanico justo donde lo había visto. Escuchó que todos retomaban su conversación conjunta, Naraku incluido, ya ignorando su presencia debajo de esa mesa. Notó que justo el mencionado anteriormente tenía a la elegante tela que cubría el mesón rectangular (pues en esa fiesta eran todas así, no redondas como era de costumbre) tapando parte de su regazo. Además, vio que los que estaban sentados a sus lados, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no verle las faldas o por debajo de su torso.

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en sus labios. Ya sabía qué hacer

Recogió lo que estaba buscando, asegurándose de rozar la pantorilla de su proclamada presa, haciéndole saber de su presencia allí abajo. Posteriormente, salió de allí abajo, queriendo arreglarse un poco el peinado y las ropas, y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Otro asunto por el que estaba enojada era por su cabello. Le había salido cara la peluquería como para que aquel idiota fuera a desarmarle el recogido. Ya le echaría la bronca. Al menos, no había quedado insalvable y siempre llevaba horquillas en la cartera, sino tendría que andar con todo el tocado desarmado.

Bien, de vuelta al plan.

Esta vez, se unió a la conversación y se concentró en que todo pareciera marchar con normalidad. Entonces, con cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento que la delatara, comenzó a sacarse uno de sus zapatos de tacón.

Las piernas de su objetivo estaban a su alcance, así como el _lugar_ al que quería llegar. Y, por suerte, las del resto no estaban en el camino. Así que no habría ninguna equivocación ni nada.

Se estiró, logrando que su pie, el cual estaba cubierto por una fina meda de nylon color piel, rozara la rodilla del de ojos colorados. Éste le miró de reojo, queriendo fingir que nada había pasado. Por su parte, sonrió y siguió en la charla como si nada, mientras iba acercándose poco a poco, lentamente, hasta su entrepierna.

Justo cuando llegó a ella, Takeda carraspeó, más siguió con falsa normalidad. Hizo una pequeña presión para luego comenzar a acariciar de forma circular, cada tanto haciendo un poco más de presión, pero no para que fuera doloroso. Quería que se torturara a sí mismo para no delatarse.

Se relajó, recostando su espalda contra el respalda y continuó con su masaje, viendo cómo comenzaba a surgir efecto, logrando que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse. Comenzó a ganar un poco más de ritmo, mientras intentaba no soltar carcajadas por los gestos graciosos que él hacía cada tanto e intentaba ocultar a través de toses forzadas o ademanes tontos para cubrir su cara, pero sin levantar sospechas.

Nadie se daba cuenta de nada. Todo iba marchando genialmente bien. Demasiado, a decir verdad.

Se apoyó en su muslo, viendo lo tenso que estaban sus músculos. Su respiración estaba comenzando a volverse cada vez más pesada y mientras más trataba de normalizarla, peor se salía. Aún así, nadie dijo nada.

Sus movimientos no le dieron descanso, sintiendo cómo su falo se alzaba intentando salir de la prisión de sus pantalones. Incluso notó cómo el hacía ligeros movimientos de cadera, cada tanto dejándose de llevar por ello, pero, aun así, estaba queriendo mantener la cabeza fría.

Se sentía poderosa. Teniendo al muy idiota en la palma de su mano, queriendo mostrarse tranquilo, controlado, pero sabía que quería dejarse atrapar por el placer y el deseo. Que, si por él fuera, mandaría todo a la mierda y la tomaría allí mismo, pero no lo dejaría. Había tenido su oportunidad y en lugar de comportarse, ganarse la continuación de lo que habían comenzado, se había ganado un castigo.

Siempre era ella la expuesta, la indefensa, ahora el tablero se había dado vuelta. Y, en partes, entendía al canalla, era una sensación grandiosa. Verlo a su merced, sin duda se estaba deleitando con todo eso. Pero no era indiferente, pues también comenzaba a sentir el calor subir a su rostro y también, cierta incomodidad en su intimidad. Creciendo una nueva molestia causada por su creciente excitación, sin embargo, era algo controlable.

Se las aguantaría. Ya lo hizo una vez, lo haría una segunda. Luego vería qué hacía.

Llegó un punto en que ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente y su alrededor parecía ajeno a todo. Ella disfrutaba de su sufrimiento y de cómo hacía lo posible para no quedar al descubierto, mientras que él intentaba descifrar una forma de desarrollar una mirada láser, un tentáculo, un cuchillo o algo para matarla y que dejara de joderle.

Vaya que era una mujer rencorosa. Solo porque no la sostuvo. Porque la tiró al suelo. Bueno, quizás si se lo merecía… ¡Pero igual, eso no era excusa!

Y justo cuando estaba en el punto más frenético de sus caricias, el moreno se afirmó de la mesa, agitado y sin poder soportar más. Todos lo miraron, inquietos, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Él se excusó que necesitaba ir al baño, no se sentía muy bien.

Salió casi corriendo.

No pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de diversión. Si bien, los que no estaban al tanto deberían pensar que era cierto, era solo una descompostura, una cagadera y listo. Pero la satisfacción que sintió cuando se levantó de la silla. Santo cielo, era inexplicable.

Ella, por su parte, se levantó de la mesa, dándoles a todos el "buen provecho" y encaminó al baño, sintiendo los ojos de Byakuya, el cual se había percatado de la situación, en su nuca.

Se dirigió a la salida, hacia el patio, volviendo al lugar del inicio, donde pudo descojonarse a gusto de lo que acababa de pasar. Dios, nunca lo había visto aguantar tanto. Sus caras habían sido mortales. ¡¿Por qué no había llevado la cámara?! ¡Maldita sea, ese momento debería haber quedado registrado para la posterioridad!

Así sí era divertido. Qué relación ni que ocho cuartos, así ellos estaban perfectos. Odiándose y haciéndose la vida imposible. Había tenido su venganza y había sido más pronto que tarde, por suerte.

Qué amor ni que carajos. Bien dicen que el amor es _ponzoña_ y en su caso, de las más amargas.

Y eso, para ella, estaba perfecto.

─ **Fin** ─

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡ **B** uenas a todos!

Esta vez les traigo un fic algo especial, pues forma participa en el **Concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"**.

Hace ya mucho que no tomo retos, así que sin duda fue algo difícil juntar toda la voluntad y ponerme a ello. Sin duda, estoy algo oxidada, luego de, ya saben, dos años enteritos sin escribir nada de nada.

Pero sin duda que extrañaba todo esto, así que pensé: _¿Por qué no?_

Y me costó un huevo, hablando mal y pronto, ver qué carajos hacer. Por dónde ir, qué trama plantear. Así que fui por un _Cliché_ y le quise dar un toque cómico. Sobre todo, con estos dos, que son personajes explosivos.

Tipo, empecé a escribir y no sabía en qué terminaría, fue como un "déjalo fluir, déjalo ser" y bueno, así fue. No es lo mejor ni nada, pero estoy conforme con lo que quedó. Y quise usar las tres, pero se me imposibilitó, así que hice mención de la primera, usé la segunda y también añadí la tercera pero no cuenta.

Me frustré y divertí muchísimo escribiendo esto. Y, a decir verdad, creí que terminaría muy sobre la fecha, pero aún quedan dos semanas exactas. Así que supongo que hice la cosas bien (?)

5737 palabras son bastante, más de lo que esperaba a decir verdad. Gracias al cielo no hay límite de palabras.

Debo agradecer a **Light Winchester** , pobre, me estuvo ayudando muchísimo con la corrección del fic. Demasiado xD

Tenía otras cosas que decir, pero ya me olvidé (?), así que bueno, es lo que hay.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.

Besos.

 **Tania.**


End file.
